Lost But Never Forgotten
by VampireYuya
Summary: A Granddaughter name Jules Toulon receives a letter from her grandfather Andre Toulon that he invites her and her son Michael to come for a visit in California. She has not seen her Grandfather for 5 years and decides to go. She is the only one of the family that's Knows her grandfather's secret of the puppets. Once she has arrived...a new horror has been born.
1. Unexpected Invite

Pls enjoy this Chapter of Puppet Masters.

It's been 20 years that my grandfather passed away. People say he was crazy...but how do they know for sure? They didn't know much of him as more than I have... He was the famous Puppet Master of Europe...Andre Toulon.  
My name is Jules Toulon and this is my story.

It all happened on October 25, 1959. I live in a apartment almost out of New York City with my son Michael. He is only a year and a half. I recently graduated from college of Arts. I make Puppets just like my grandfather... but my puppets are a lot different by appearance. I make dark puppets. Like, for collectibles only. Their appearance I use on my puppets are more kinda goth looking. but its kind of silly unless you see it from a different angle. Some of my memories I spent with my grandfather is when I spent the summer with him. He was sometimes secretive of me playing with his puppets.

"Never take them outside," He will say to me every time I will play with the puppets.

I only remember some of his puppets... Blade, Pin head, and Jester and Six- Shooter. Blade was my favorite, I was always inspired by his clothing and appearance. I remember sometimes it was hard for me to catch him when we would play chase. Jester always made me laugh when he would switch his face. Pin head...oh man, I remember how me and him would pretend to do punch matching games. The good days. Even with Grandpa I would sometimes spent a lot of time with him, watching making new puppets.

He would tell me that they are special and never to be found. I never knew the Nazis wanted the magic so bad...I remember I swore to my life I will never tell the secret and I still hold that secret...but I wish that day never came.

It was 9pm on a Saturday Night. It was almost winter. I was only 21 years old. I was coming home from work. Michael was home with his Aunt Andrea. She watches Michael only on the weekends, I work on the night shifts on the weekends. on weekdays, Michael had school. But my job is part time, working for 4 days a week. Once I pulled in the driveway, i turned off the engine and got out. I approached the door and since my hands were full of paperwork, i knocked with my foot.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Andrea came to the door and opened it.

"Hey sis...whoa! you need a hand with that?" Andrea asked.

I shocked my head and said, "No, I got it."

Once putting all the paperwork on my counter, I went to my black chair and sat down. I sighed.

"I'm exhausted.." I looked around and asked Andrea, "Where's Michael?"

She replied while getting her Jacket, "He went to bed early. He was very tired when we got back from shopping."

my Sister got her purse, I went to the door to open it for her.

"Thanks again for looking after Michael," I said.

Andrea smiled, "No problem and you got a letter from someone. I put it in your room."

"Thanks sis. drop by anytime. I'm off tomorrow and I want to spent some time with Michael. Since this week its been like Hell."

Andrea nodded, "Ok. I'll see you later. Give me a call in the morning."

"I will." I said.

Andrea left and I closed the door behind her and locked it.

I stood by the couch for a minute. Thinking if to work on my puppets or go to bed. I went to Michael's room and opened the door quietly. Seeing him in his little crib, sleeping peacefully. i approached the crib silently and smiled at him. i kissed my hand and placed on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my little guy." I said softly.

As I left the room. I closed the door and went to the spare room. The spare room is where all my puppets are at. As I entered, I looked around. Some of the puppets that are finished hang on the wall. My grandfather used to the same thing at his old home.

"Hey guys! I'm home."

But don't get confused...my puppets aren't alive just like my grandfather's. I never learned the magic. I grabbed my little Annabelle Puppet. Her long black Victorian dress needed to be finished on the sleeves. But I was very tired from work.

"I better go check on that letter." I said as I left the room before Annabelle back on the shelf.

I went straight to my room and opened the door. The letter was right on my dresser. As I grabbed it, it said from Andre Toulon.

"Oh...It's from Grandpa." I said with a bit excitement in my voice.

As I gently opened it. I sat on my bed and began to read.

"My Dearest Jules,  
How have you been? I'm sorry that I have not contacted you much. I have been working on new projects with the Puppets. I have heard you been making Puppets yourself. I must say I am very proud of you. I was planning on seeing you on your birthday, but something caught up. I understand that I know I haven't seen you in 5 years but I have decided that I want you to come for a visit back in California. If you cannot make it, I understand. If you do accept the invitation, please bring some of your puppets. Oh and I have received your last letter just two days ago...I must say Michael is beautiful. He looks just like you. I remember how adorable you were at that age. And for so, the location of meeting up will not be at the old home since I had to sell it for better purpose of living elsewhere. If you remember the old Bodega Bay Inn I am going to meet you there. Be there on Monday morning. Sincerely, Grandpa Andre.

P.S...Bring Michael along."

I sighed, "Monday? Oh man...maybe I can get a week off. Better call my boss now...wait! what am I gonna tell her?"

I thought for a moment and it hit me!

I reached for the phone by my lamp. It started to dial.

A lady answered, "Hello, This is Sakura speaking, how may I help you?"

I stood up, not trying to get excited, "Hi, Miss Sakura. It's me, Jules Toulon. Can you spare a moment?"

Miss Sakura replied, "Sure, Jules. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just calling you to ask if I can have a week off. I just got a letter from my Grandfather from California and he wants me to visit him."

a short silence...I got nervous...Please woman don't say it!

"But Jules we are very busy this coming week, can you schedule it next time?" Miss Sakura asked.

DAMN U...!

"Well Miss Sakura, I cant. He's...in the hospital on his death bed...and I'm the only relative he has left."

I know lying is bad...trust me I really want to see my Grandfather. I'M NOT DODGING THIS OPPORTUNITY!

Miss Sakura gasped, "Ooh...Jules. I'm so very sorry. I didn't know...well...Ok but you need to be back next Tuesday."

"You got it, Ma'am. Thank you very much see ya next week." I said with a grin on my face.

"Miss Sakura replied, "bye bye."

I hung up and put the phone down.

I wasn't lying about "the only relative" part. At least my boss doesn't know I have a son. She ain't so much of a fan to kids.

My parents died from a car accident when I was 19. My grandmother was murdered a long time ago before I wasn't even born. My grandfather was lucky enough to raised his first son once he escaped from Germany. My dad and grandfather were not on speaking terms but my mom she understood that she wanted me to have a chance to be with my grandfather. Her and my grandfather got along greatly but my dad didn't like it...he was almost gonna get a divorce for my mom. He didn't understand about the puppet thing. My grandfather never told my parents about them...but somehow one time he told me that he saw something great inside me. A gift. I'm the only one he taught me about the puppets and the secret. Andrea, me and her are not related but we are great friends since high school. She's more than a best friend to me...a little sister. I don't have any other siblings I'm the only child of my family. But its always ok with me. Michael, he never met his great grandfather but I do sent him like some art stuff Michael makes from school. Michael is very good at drawing so great at his age and I always sent him pictures of me and Michael like once or 3 times a month. I'm hoping one day I can tell Michael the secret of his great grandfathers work.

I got on my computer and booked me a ticket to the next flight to California. Which leaves tomorrow morning.

"I better call Andrea first."

I grabbed my phone again and dialed her number. It dialed for 10 seconds and I heard a click.

"Hello?" Andrea asked.

"Hey sis. Its Jules."

Andrea yawned.

UHOH...I must've woken her up.

"Jules, its late." Andrea said.

"I know, sorry. Listen remember that letter? well, its from my grandfather and he invited me and Michael to go and see him on Monday. I'm only going to be there for a week. I just thought I should tell you. Because we're leaving in the morning."

"Oh Ok. Well, I'll let you go so you can do your packing...wait don't you have to work on Monday?" She Asked.

I chuckled, "I got a week Off, I don't have to be back until next Tuesday."

Andrea smiled, "Man, your lucky! Ok sis. Have fun and send a Postcard. When will you be back?"

I replied, "I'll be back on Monday and don't worry I will."

Andrea said, "I love you sis. Be safe."

I said, "I love you too. BYE!"

Andrea said, "BYE!"

I hung up the phone and started to packing.

*I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of my new Story of The Puppet Masters. Chapter 2 will be up soon* CYA!


	2. The Travel And Curious Arrival

Pls enjoy this Chapter of Puppet Master

[PA Announcer]: Last Call for flight to California is now Boarding.

Me and Michael were going through the security. Our bags are already loading into the plane and we got our tickets. As soon the security guard was done. I I picked up Michael and grab Michael's bag from the belt. A man bumped into me.. as he looked at me, he apologized to me in a hurry. I moved out of the way for him. I started power walking so fast to get the gate. Once we got there. I gave the front gate lady my ticket.

"Thank you," The lady said.

"Ba ba ba ba.." Michael said.

I looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, we're gonna go on a plane and go see Grandpa. Are you excited to go see him?"

The lady smiled at us and said, "He's so cute."

I looked at her and replied with a smile, "Thank you."

The lady let us go through. As we got onto the plane, I found our seats.

Michael shook his head.

"Awww, what's the matter? You scared?" I asked.

Michael lay his head on my shoulder. I patted his back as I sat in my seat. Michael started to cry a bit.

"Shhh shhh shhh...its ok. I know its your first time being on the plane. As long as I'm here, there Is nothing to be afraid. Ok?"

Michael looked at me, I sat him on my lap. He was trying his best to smile. I wiped his tears away with my finger and I gave him the biggest smile.

Michael pointed at my cheek, "Ma Ma...do do ba ba.." Michael said with a big smile this time.

I lifted my eyebrow up with a grin on my face, "What? Do I have something on my cheek?"

[Announcer]: Ladies and Gentleman, Please begin to fasten your seatbelt. We will be departing in 5 minutes.

I looked at Michael, He didn't leave his eyes off of me.

"Okay, I have to buckle you in the seat. Think of it as me taking you to school in the car. Don't worry, your gonna have the seat right beside me and you can look out the window."

I placed Michael gently in the seat and buckled him in. I double checked to make sure the belt was tight enough. Michael looked out the window, looking at the other planes coming in. I grabbed Michael's bag and gave him a Sippy cup full of apple juice and some dragon toys to keep him busy. I buckled myself and relaxed. I thought to myself,

"I just hope the puppets in the trunk don't get damaged."

I decided to bring 3 of my puppets. Annabelle, Marcy, and Holly. Annabelle, I made her as a Victorian goth puppet. Her hair is medium black curls. I thought it would pretty much go with her lifestyle and dress. I decided to made Annabelle cause my grandfather had a Victorian puppet just like Annabelle but her name was Rosemary, and Rosemary has no common resemblance of Annabelle. Marcy is more like a vampire puppet with a sarcastic lifestyle. Holly, I made her from an inspiration from a horror movie I watched before I was pregnant with Michael. Holly has resemblance of a ghost that traps her enemies in her soul with her eyes, if you look at her eyes you will be forever trapped in her body. Feeling relaxed as the plane takes off, I felt like I wanted to take a nap. After packing last night I did do some work on Annabelle's sleeves. good thing I finished them before leaving the house for the airport. Michael started playing with his dragons. Giggling and talking in baby language I couldn't stop watching him play. Smiling at him gives more energy. I looked at my watch and sighed,

"Well, Michael, just only 7 more hours til we get there."

Michael was too distracted by his toys and looking out the clouds.

I looked at him and laughed, "Having fun, huh?"

A man poked in my shoulder, I had the the curiosity to look at him. He smiled at me. He was tan-ish man, Mid 20s I think and short for his age.

I asked, "Uh, Can I help you?"

The man replied, "Oh? No, No, I was trying to get your attention because your son was making noises..."

I interrupted, "So? a lot of kids make noises."

The man said, "No, No. I'm not complaining. I was trying to say your son caught my attention. I used to play with dinosaurs and dragons when I was a kid."

My eyes widen, I quickly apologized. At least he had the patience to accept it.

The man asked, "So, you and your son are heading to California?"

I nodded, "Yes, well, It's his first time. I used to live there when I was younger. I moved to New York after I moved out from my parents. We're visiting my Grandfather."

"Ahh. I can tell your excited from your smile. I'm heading to LA to visit my Girlfriend for a bit," The Man said.

"I was smiling?!" I asked myself in my head, " I don't remember smiling."

The man gave out his hand and I took my hand to shake his.

"I'm Allan," He said.

"I'm Jules," I replied.

During the 5 hours of talking to Allan I didn't notice that the time was flying by. Michael fell asleep after serving food for lunch. Almost into Calfornia, but it looked like we might be arriving early because the announcer did say a slight chance of a storm was heading into our direction.

"If we land in early, I might can get the chance to get the Inn as soon as possible," I said to myself

30 MINUTES LATER...!

The plane had to delay the rest of the flight and arrive in LA. Michael was up and ready to get out of the seat. He woke up earlier because he was not used to ears popping. It kept making him fussy. Once the plane fully stopped, I unbuckle myself and Michael and head out with Michael's bag on my shoulder. I carried Michael, he started to cry again. I looked at him,

"What is it, Sweetie? You want to walk?" I asked.

I placed him on the ground. He stood in front of me, watching the people go by. At least it calmed him down.

"Man, sitting in the seat for 7 hours. Yeah I would be fussy." I said while smiling at him.

After we got our luggage, I went to a rental car place. The price wasn't so bad. Once we found the car, I placed Michael in the back seat in his car seat. I double checked the buckle. SECURED! I am protective, I cant help it. Next, putting the trunk and the bags in the back of the car, yeah, I don't know how my grandfather carried his old trunk and that one is more heavy than mine. I got in the car and started the engine. I looked behind the seat and looked at Michael.

"You hungry, baby?" I asked him.

"Ba ba ba..." Michael said.

"Yeah, me too. Lets go find a fast food. Well go through the drive way and well eat. How about some chicken?"

Michael smiled.

"Okay, Chicken it is."

I drove by a KFC. I ordered 4 plain Chicken drumsticks. Once we parked the car in the driveway after paying the food from the drive way. I shut off the engine and sat in the backseat with Michael. I had to use something for a tray for Michael to eat on. I used on old text book from my bag. Michael slowly ate his chicken, had to make the chicken small for him by tearing pieces of the meat. I ate my drumsticks I was starving. I don't like plane food...too gross. After Michael was done I gave him another Sippy cup with more apple juice. ALWAYS come prepared when it comes to traveling. I cleaned myself with a napkin, and clean off Michael's face.

"So are you ready to go to see Grandpa? If we leave now, we should be there in 2 hours." I said.

Michael looked at me as he lifted his Sippy cup.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hehehe." I said.

I climbed up to the front seat and buckled myself. I started the engine and gave a bit of gas. Michael giggled. I looked at him.

"Vrrooom!" I said with a laugh.

Michael giggled again.

I placed the stick in drive and drove off to the interstate. after 20 minutes off driving, I turned on the radio for tunes.

I looked at Michael from the reaview mirror, he was looking out the window.

"Hey, Michael? Want to listen to some music?" I asked.

Michael didn't say anything but looked at me.

"Okay, Sweetie."

I tried to find some tunes. No luck only church music on every station.

"Come on...Well, Michael we picked a day when its just 24 hours of church music on Sundays."

Don't get me wrong...me and my family are not so religious types. Hearing Christian music annoys me. Some of my friends find me atheist kind of person. But I'm not. For over an hour, it started raining real bad. The sound of rain put Michael back to sleep. I was trying my best to watch out on the road. We're almost there, I got more and more excited.

AT THE BODEGA BAY INN

Andre was in the dinning room. Blade, Jester, Leech Woman, Pinhead, Tunneler were seating at the different spots in the dinning room. Thunder crashed as Andre looked at the windows.

"Oh, My...I hope she will be ok in this storm." Andre said.

The puppets looked at Andre, they were confused.

Andre looked at them, "I forgot to tell you, haven't I?"

Pinhead scratched his head. Blade starred in silence. Andre put his spoon down beside his soup.

"Well, since I forgot, I invited two guest that are coming tomorrow. Don't worry, Once she comes, you will all remember her."

Jester looked at Blade, whimpering. Blade hiss softly. Another thunder crashed. Andre went back to eating.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Whew...hooray. We Made it."

I parked the car and shut off the engine. As I looked at the rain. I thought to myself,

"Well, I better take Michael in first and maybe if the rain comes down, I'll get my stuff."

I climbed in the back seat and unbuckled Michael from his car seat. I sat down and pulled him to me. I grabbed my jacket as I opened the door. I had to put the jacket over us. I closed the door with my foot and ran to the door. I had to be careful to watch out for mud and to be careful on the staircase. Once I got to the door, I took the jacket off because there as a roof above the front entrance. Michael was still asleep on my chest. I knocked on the door...

IN THE DINING ROOM

The puppets all heard the front door echoed. Andre got up with a smile. He started walking carefully to the hallway. The puppets went after him.

*i hope you enjoyed this chapter of Puppet Master. Chapter three will be up soon. CYA*


End file.
